Volume 66
Volume 66 is titled "The Path Towards the Sun". Cover and Volume Illustration In the colored cover, the background is yellow and the title logo is printed in a clear color, burnt gold, and red. The author's name is in dark red. The front cover features Jinbe and Luffy sitting back to back, with Shirahoshi holding her pinky finger up behind them. Smoker and Tashigi are on the left, while Tamago and Pekoms are on the right. There are bubbles and corals in the background, and a large rainbow behind the One Piece logo. On the spine, the skull mark is light green, and Luffy and Tamago are featured. For the volume illustration on page 3, an excited Luffy is in the air with his legs crossed. He wears a typical traveler's outfit, and wears a crown and some jewelry on top of his straw hat. There is what seems to be a rolled-up map and a beaded necklace in his left hand, and a handgun hangs from the small traveling bag he carries. Another beaded necklace is also sticking out from his vest pocket. Author's Notes |} (Translator's Note: Text in image says "I wonder what I should mix together today--". "Capricious Man" is printed on his hat.) Chapters *647. All of the New Fish-Man Pirates are defeated, and Shirahoshi stops the arc Noah from falling down on Fish-Man Island with the aid of the Sea Kings. *648. The Sea Kings carry Noah to the Sea Forest while it is discovered that Luffy has lost a large amount of blood at which he gets a transfusion from Jinbe, and invites him to join the crew after the transfusion. *649. The human slaves have been freed, and the New Fish-Man Pirates receive their punishments while the Straw Hat Pirates party at the Ryugu Palace, where Robin concludes that Shirahoshi is the ancient weapon Poseidon. *650. Jinbe tells the Straw Hat Pirates about what happened in the world during the timeskip, while Caribou attempts to kidnap Shirahoshi but is then sent flying out by Luffy, Sanji and Zoro. *651. Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro recover the treasure stolen by Caribou, then encounter Pekoms and Tamago of the Big Mom Pirates. Luffy then gives up the treasure to Big Mom in exchange of leaving Fish-Man Island alone, and then declares war on her. *652. It is revealed that the treasure given to Big Mom contains a bomb that will explode when opened. *653. The Straw Hat Pirates departs Fish-Man Island and is now on their way to the New World. *654. The Straw Hat Pirates enjoy their trip upwards, and once they arrive at the surface, they see the outrageous conditions of the New World. *655. The Straw Hat Pirates are on a sea of fire when they get a distress call from an island called Punk Hazard. Luffy, Zoro, Robin and Usopp go to check out the island. *656. The Punk Hazard group battles a dragon while the Thousand Sunny group are kidnapped, leaving Brook alone. SBS Notes Number of fan-drawn SBS Headers featured: 6 * Hody's back fin is detachable. * Chopper can transform in 6 different forms without needing to eat a Rumble Ball, but still need to eat one to transform to Monster Point. * Oda reveals the Straw Hat Pirates's blood types. * Perona, Cindry, Hogback, and Absalom are drawn as children. Usopp Gallery Pirates *Located on pages 202-209. *Total number of fan submissions featured: 48 (+2 mailing address posters) Grand Prize: Kobayashi, Seido 小林正道 (Gunma, Japan) Volume Changes KEY Corner "K(otoshi,) E(iga) Y(aruyo!!) Corner" (lit. "We're doing a movie this year!! segment") is located on page 213. Here, the author provides some information on the next movie. On the following 2 pages, there is a large movie teaser provided that reveals the creators of the movie and a silhouette of Z himself. Volume Extras *Titled Coloring book segment ぬり絵のコーナー, a self-colorable illustration of the Supernovas is provided on page 122. Trivia * On the inside back cover of this volume, pandaman can be found jumping onto (attacking) the back of a stretched out version of the unnamed easter egg introduced on the alternate cover of Volume 52. This is a continuation of an easter egg series that has been featured on the alternate back covers of volumes 25-70. References Site Navigation ca:Volum 66 Category:One Piece Volumes